My Name is Jesse not Johan
by kellyQ
Summary: FINISHED! AU When Jesse decides to volunteer at the Hospital, he meets a bipolar and personality disorder teen named Jaden. He keps on thinking Jesse is his dead female love named Johan. JadenJesse onside of JadenJohan
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Jesse not Johan

Prologue

By KellyQ

Jesse stared down at his watch then looked at the building in front of him. It was a mental hospital that he wanted to volunteer at. The place looked like any other hospital: an impersonal building. Jesse took a breath to calm his nerves and decided to walk in.

He looked around to see that the receptionist wasn't sitting at the desk. Jesse waited for a moment, then he made up his mind to look around. With that in mind, Jesse walked down the hallway. He paused for a moment when he felt something deep inside himself – like something was calling out to him. Jesse walked further down the hallway and stopped at a dark room. Jesse could only make out a figure lying in a bed with a towel over his eyes.

"Johan ..." came a soft weak voice from the bed.

Jesse stepped in when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was the nurse.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Uh ... yeah. I was the one who called about doing some volunteering ..."

The nurse blinked for a moment and smiled. "Oh yes. I remember now. My name is Alexis. Follow me."

Jesse nodded his head and walked back to the frost desk. He was handed a clip-board and pen. Jesse filled volunerring info formout and handed it back. The nurse looked the info over and her eyes widened.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Jeese asked with confusion.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to be related to Johan Anderson by any chance?"

Jesse frowned. "No."

The nurse's face fell. "That's a pity. Anyways. Let me show you around."

**Chapter one**

Jaden laid there, letting the damp towel help with the migraine. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a strong presence enter his room. Jaden shifted a little under the person's watch, feeling an aura that he hadn't felt since _she _died.

"_Johan_ ..." he murmured in a weak voice.

___Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why did you ... _

"Jaden ..." a soft voice called out.

The brown haired teen removed the cloth from his eyesto see that it was his best friend, Syrus. The smaller teen was holding out a cup of tea. Jaden smiled slightly and sat up. Syrus smiled as well and handed the cup to his friend.

"How's the head-ache?" Syrus asked.

"I'm fine. But have you seen anyone in the hallway?" Jaden questioned.

Syrus frown. "No. Why? Is something going on?"

Jaden looked down with a distant look in his eyes. "It's nothing. I just had a feeling that someone is here for me."

Syrus looked sympathetically at his friend. He reached out and clutched Jaden's hand, giving the brown haired teen a reassuring look. _I wish there was something I could do ... _Syrus looked at his watch to see that he had to leave. "I'm going to have to leave now, Jay." The smaller teen got up and walked to the door. Syrus turned and smiled at his friend before walking out.

Jaden looked back down at his cup of tea, his own reflection staring back at him. The ripples glided along the surface of the hot tea, as Jaden's reflection started to change: it looked like him with dark bushy green hair, and emerald green eyes. After the image faded he took a sip of tea and nearly choked on how strong it was.

"Man, you had to make the way Johan made it."

After he regained his coughing, Jaden placed the cup on the bed side table, and snuggled into the bed sheets, taking in the aroma of the hot tea. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a dream-like state and saw in his mind eye his koi.

_**Johan had such a kind and welcoming expression staring straight at Jaden, that the brown haired teen wanted to each out and touch her ...**_

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, feeling tears coming down his face. "Johan ... I'm so sorry ..."

* * *

Jesse leaned against the wall near the room hearing the depressed teen. He felt a pang for the young man, and wanted to help. 

"There you are." Nurse Alexis said, walking up. "Are you sure you're not related to Johan?"

All Jesse did was shake his head and looked back inside the room. The nurse watched with a frown. _This is the second time I found him standing outside Jaden's door, _she thought. _I wonder ... _

"Jesse, would you like to meet Jaden?" the nurse asked.

* * *

Jaden rolled on the othe side of the bed when he heard familiar footsteps enter the room, followed another set of footsteps - one he didn't reconize. "I'll take my meds in a little bit ..." the brown haired teen froze when he felt the same presences in the room again. 

The nurse flicked on the light. Jaden rolled to his other side, and his eyes widened when he saw _Johan - _his koi - or so he thought. Jaden slowly got out of bed and walked up to Jesse, reaching to touch his face. The nurse watched her Patients closely. A spark of joy came into Jaden's lifeless eyes when he felt how Jesse's skin was warm instead of ice cold.

Jesse's eyes shifted to the nurse and she understood the look:_ just let me handle this. Maybe I can help. _She turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and sat down at the front desk. It wasn't long before Jesse walked out with Jaden trailing behind him.

"Alexis, why didn't you tell me that Johan was here?" Jaden asked abruptly.

She looked up to see that Jaden was standing there. "Jaden, you know better than to leave your room."

"Yeah. But you didn't say that Johan was here. You know that I've been waiting for her to come find me ..."

Jesse winced inwardly after figuring out what was going on. _So, Johan was Jaden's girlfriend. I wonder what happened? _

"Johan ...?" Jaden called out snapping Jesse out of his thoughts; the brown haired teen reached out and ran his fingers through Jesse's hair. "I'm glad you came back."

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

My Name is Jesse Not Johan

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

Syrus walked into Jaden's room to see that his friend was brushing his hair. Jaden was wearing his black shirt and white pants, his red jacket hanging on the chair.

"What do you think?" Jaden finally asked. He turned around and smiled at his friend.

"Uhh ... you look fine," Syrus said, sounding a little confused.

"Good." Jaden grabbed his coat and noticed that it had a tear at the seam. "Oh ... great. Now what is Johan going to think when she finds out that I tore the coat?"

Syrus looked a little worried. "Jaden, are you alright?"

The brown haired teen froze for a moment. Thinking up something quickly, Jaden smiled. "I'm fine, Sy. You know me - I always try to look my best."

"Yeah. But you just said Jo-"

"Why don't you go see if Alexis has a needle and thread." With that, Jaden pushed his friend out the door, and closed it. "That was close. I thought for sure he was going to ask questions. I don't want them to know quite yet that I found her."

* * *

It didn't take long before there was a knock at Jaden's door. The brown haired teen opened the door to see that was Syrus with the needle and thread. 

"Jaden, are you sure you're alright?" The smaller teen asked.

"Sure am ..."

Syrus sighed. The way that Jaden kept on sidestepping the question, Syrus knew that he wasn't going to get any answers. The smaller teen looked at his watch and noticed that he was running a little late for getting home.

"Shoot! I'm late!"

Jaden blinked a few times in surprise when Syrus handed the sewing kit to him, and ran out the door.

* * *

Jesse walked into Jaden's room just as the brown haired teen, pricked himself with the sewing needle. Jesse reached out just in time to stop Jaden from putting the bleeding finger into his mouth. 

"You shouldn't do that." With that, Jesse led Jaden to the bathroom, and started the water. "Why don't you take care of that wound while I sew the coat?"

Jaden smiled. "Thanks, Johan."

Jesse only smiled and walked back into the room to start sewing. Jaden walked into the room a moment later to see Jesse sitting on the bed, working away. The brown haired teen crawled onto the bed and lay next to Jesse.

"Did you cut your hair?" Jaden finally asked. He reached out and played with one of the strands of hair that curved around Jesse's cheek bone. "I like your hair short. It makes you look more attractive."

Jesse blushed a little. "Thanks. I guess."

Jaden's expression softened as he put his hand under Jesse's chin and moved the teen's head so they were staring at each other. Jaden leaned in and gently pushed the coat to the side. _Just let him do it, _Jesse thought as Jaden pulled him close to lie down on the bed.

"J-Jaden ...?" Jesse uttered.

"Shh. Just let me hold you."

Jesse sighed. He didn't really mind being held; he just wanted to know about this _Johan_ person. Jesse could tell that Jaden was still traumatized from whatever had happened to her.

"What's going on, mate?" came an Australian voice from the doorway.

Jaden was the first to pull away and turned to see that it was Johan's cousin, Jim. The Australian teen looked shocked when he saw Jesse. Jaden got off the bed and darted to the door and closed it behind Jim.

Jim gave Jesse a skeptical look before giving his attention back to Jaden. "Who is that, mate?" he asked suspiciously.

Jaden was a little taken aback. "Don't you recognize your own cousin, Jim?"

Jesse could feel the tension in the air, and he didn't like it one bit. "Maybe I should leave." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

"Johan, wait!" Jaden called out desperately.

Jaden reached out but Jim took hold of the teen's wrist, and shook his head as if saying: _don't even think about going after him_. "I'll talk to _Johan,_" Jim said. "And get some rest. You look like a wreck."

Jaden was a little perplexed at first, but he looked away knowing that his friend was right. Jim looked at the depressed teen who just slumped to the floor before the Australian teen walked out. _Johan, what happened to you? _Jaden thought.

* * *

Jesse had just stepped out of the hospital when he heard the familiar Australian accent. He turned to face the teen and was slapped really hard across the face. 

"I don't know who you are, mate - but I don't take kindly to people who play sick games with my friends!"

"I'm not," Jesse frowned, rubbing his cheek. "I just happen to look like this _Johan_ person Jaden keeps on calling me ..."

"You do look like her," Jim pointed out, calming down. "How come you're here?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "How about we go have some coffee, and talk things over?"

"Sounds good to me, mate," the Australian teen smiled. "I'm Jim."

The green-eyed teen nodded his head. "Jesse."

* * *

The two walked into a coffee shop and ordered iced chocolate milk. They looked around and found a spot to sit by the window. Jim was the first to sit down and waited for the green-haired teen to continue their talk when he sat down next. 

"Do I really look like Johan?" Jesse finally asked.

Jim nodded his head. "Yep ... she was my cousin," the Australian teen stated. "The two if us did a lot of things together. I became good friends with Jaden when he moved next door to us. I was ten and Jaden and Johan were nine. The three of us played all the time. It wasn't long until Jaden started to take a _liking_ to Johan ..."

Jesse nodded his head. "Do you have any pictures of her?"

Jim pulled out his wallet and flipped the cards until he got to the very end. He rotated his wallet and pushed it to Jesse. The green-eyed teen stared down at the picture. "See what I mean, mate?"

"Yeah ..." Jesse breathed. He pushed Jim's wallet back. "What happened?"

Jim's expression darkened. "A vixen named Yubel from two houses down killed her ..."

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

My Name is Jesse Not Johan

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Jim pulled out his wallet and flipped the cards until he got to the very end. He rotated his wallet and pushed it to Jesse. The green-eyed teen stared down at the picture. "See what I mean, mate?" Jim pointed out.

"Yeah ..." Jesse breathed. He pushed Jim's wallet back. "What happened?"

Jim's expression darkened. "A vixen named Yubel from two houses down killed her ..." The Australian teen closed his one good eye, trying to go back to that day. That day Jaden was going to ask for her hand in marriage. "It was going to be a special day ... and Jaden had it all planed out ..."

**_Jaden walked into the bathroom to see Johan standing over a low sink with the running water. _**

_**Jaden could see that Johan was panting, and her face was pale. "Johan ...?" he called out softly, not wanting to startle her. **_

_**Johan flinched and slowly turned her head. She relaxed a little when she saw it was only Jaden. He slowly walked up and rubbed her back. "I'm alright, partner." **_

_******"If you say so, but you should go see the doctor," Jaden concluded. **_

Jim had a sad smile on his face at the memory. "It turned out that she was pregnant, but the father wasn't Jaden - it was a man named Giese, all so known as - The Trapper ..." Jesse shivered, having a good idea how sick the man was. "If you liked that mate, you'll love the next part ... after the tests were done, the doctor said that the baby had a slim chance of survival. So Johan had no choice but have an abortion."

Jesse swallowed. "What was Jaden's response to all this?"

Jim looked down. "Johan didn't want Jaden to know the whole thing so she ... so she told him part of what happened."

"I'm sure Jaden was shocked ..."

Jim looked up. "Jaden was upset that my cousin lied about that Giese rapped her, but understood that there wasn't anything that could be done about the abortion."

_Wow. He loved her enough to forgive her_, Jesse thought. "How was Yubel tied into all this?"

"She claimed to have feelings for Jaden ... but my cousin saw right through Yubel - Johan knew that Yubel didn't really care about Jaden ... she only liked him for his body."

Jesse nodded his head, trying to take in all the information. Jim watched the teen in front of him for a moment, trying to desided whether to go any further with this story.

* * *

Jaden picked himself up off the floor and turned to the bed. He looked down to his right to see that the coat was still on the floor. Jaden picked it up and placed the coat on the table. He walked back to the bed, and sprawled out. Jaden buried his face in the pillow, inhaling _Johan's_ scent. _What happened to you_, Jaden thought bitterly. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep ... 

**_Jaden walked into the silent house. He had a sense of foreboding, an awareness that something awful was going to happen. _**

**_"Johan? Johan!" the brown haired teen called out. _**

_**Fear started to grip Jaden as he looked through the house. The brown haired teen walked into the living room, and stopped dead when saw Yubel standing next to Johan's motionless, wounded body. **_

**_Jaden paled as his eyes widened in horror. Yubel smirked at the pitiful sight of Jaden's shaking body. What she didn't know, was that was shaking, not out of fear, but out of pure anger. _**

**_"Why ...?" Jaden asked darkly. "Why would you do this? Johan didn't do anything to you ..." _**

_**"That may be, but Johan never told you that she thought about locking you up."**_

_**Jaden flinched, his eyes showing hurt and shock. His expression changed quickly, and before Yubel knew what was happening, the brown haired came at her with a possessed look in his eyes. **_

**_Jaden wasn't going to take any more of Yubel's lies ..._**

* * *

Jesse watched the Australian teen swirl the iced chocolate milk in his glass. " ... Jaden called me some time later saying that he needed help. Once I got there, the neighbor had already called the police and ambulance ..." 

_**Jim ran up, but one of the cops stepped in front of him, and started to ask questions. **_

**_"I'll answer any questions later, mate. Right now I have friend in there that needs me."_**

_**The Australian teen could tell that there was a lot of commotion in the house. **__****__Why doesn't anything feel right? Jim thought. _

_****__"Johan!" came Jaden's voice, full of fear, from inside the house. _

**___Jim pushed passed the cop and ran in the house. He barged into the living room to see some of the paramedics trying to pry Johan out of Jaden's arms. The Australian teen's visible eye widened. Jim turned his head to see another team of paramedics picking up Yubel's lifeless body. _**

_****__"Jim, help me – they're going to take Johan away!" Jaden cried. _

"The poor mate hasn't been the same since that day," the Australian teen explained, coming out of the painful memory. "I tried my best to help after Johan died, but he refused to believe that she didn't make it."

* * *

_Why do I keep on having these bad memories? Things weren't that bad ... were they? _Jaden thought. After Jim had left, Jaden tried to get some sleep, but kept having flashbacks. He lay there for a good half hour, before there was a knock at the door-jamb. Jaden rolled over to his side and saw Alexis. 

The young woman looked around_. "_Where's_Johan?_I was going to talk to _her_ ..."

Jaden just sat up and stared down at his hands. "I wish I knew what happened to her. When Jim came in, they didn't recognize each other. Do you think Johan has amnesia?"

Alexis could see the distant look in Jaden's eyes, which he always got when he was thinking. "I'm not sure," Alexis lied. "When _she_ comes back, I'm sure you'll get answers," the nurse suggested. "Anyways, I'm here to remind you that psychiatrist will be here soon."

Jaden nodded his head. "Tell Banner that I'll be there a moment."

* * *

"I better getting back," Jesse announced. They both got up. "It was nice to meet you, Jim." 

"Same here mate," the Australian said, shaking Jesse's hand. "And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Alexis for my number."

Jesse nodded his head and walked back to the hospital. _Jim's a nice guy_, he thought with a smile. The young Anderson was so deep in thought, he failed to realize that he had bumped into someone. Jesse looked down to see a young boy bowing, muttering apologies for not paying attention. This young teen was wearing a yellow coat and black pants, and mop he had a of blue tined hair. The small teen looked up and Jesse stared into silver eyes that held innocents he had ever seen.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the blue haired teen spoke up. "Excuse me. But who are you? You looked like one of my friends who died three months ago."

"I'm Jesse Anderson ... and you are ...?" the young Anderson asked slowly.

"Syrus ..." he paused before continuing. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a lady named Johan Anderson, by chance?"

_He must be another friend of Jaden's_. "No. I'm volunteering here," Jesse explained. "Are you heading in to see Jaden right now?"

All Syrus did was nod his head.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

My Name is Jesse not Johan

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

Jaden sat at a long table with three other people: Marik, Bakura, and Yami. On the other side of the table were Chazz, Marcel, and Jim's sister - Shirley. She had yellowish black eyes, unnatural green hair and off-white skin. Shirley wore a plain yellow shirt and blue denim pants.

Yami was the first to notice that Jaden was drawing a person on the blank sheet of paper in front of him. "May I ask who it is that you are drawing?"

Jaden looked up. "I'm draw pictures to help me remember things ..."

_**That is right, people do not need to know ... they will think you are crazy, **_came a voice from the back of Jaden's mind. Yami watched the young teen for a moment, but shrugged it off, going back to writing in his not book. Shirley stared at Jaden for a moment and narrowed her eyes.

"Jaden ..." came Alexis' voice from the door-way. "You have a visitor."

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Jesse standing there. He was wearing all black. The top shirt and coat were sleeveless. Straps were around each bicep, with sweat bands around each wrist, and a bag was over his shoulder. Jaden couldn't help but stare at Jesse, becoming mesmerized by the sight.

* * *

The two walked into Jaden's room. "Sorry that I'm late, Jaden," Jesse started. He put the bag next to the bed. "I was doing some rock climbing before I came here." 

All Jaden did was watch Jesse, taking in how muscular he was. "You were always afraid of heights, Johan."

Jesse only smiled and went to grab his bag. "How about we talk after I change," he offered.

Right then, Jaden reached out and grabbed Jesse's arm. The bag fell to the floor as the green-eyed teen stumbled back, and found himself lying on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Jaden leaning over him. Jaden eyes were not rich brown, but possessed.

"J-Jaden ...?" Jesse breathed, staring into reddish - yellow possessed eyes.

A smirk slowly crept across the brown haired teen's face. "I always thought you were a bad girl," he snickered.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Jaden moved some hair away from Jesse's ear and leaned in. "Don't tell me you forgot about me ..." he stared back at Jesse with keen eyes. "You called me - me _Haou ..._" Jesse nodded, telling himself to stay still when he felt Haou pressing against his chest. Possessed eyes narrowed. Who was front of Haou was not _Johan - _but someone who looked like her. "I'll let you get close to Jaden but ..." Haou paused as his hand went to green locks and yanked, earning a hiss of pain from Jesse. "If you do hurt him, I won't hesitate to kill you ... is that clear?"

Jesse nodded. Haou's personality receded just as Jaden let out a moan, like he had a headache. The brown haired boy blinked a few times, and stared back at Jesse with fear and horror in his eyes.

"W-wait ... I ..."

"Don't worry about it," Jesse soothed, getting off the bed. "I'll be right back ..."

Jaden watched Jesse walk out and noticed that the green-eyed teen was shaking slightly. _Why did I do that, _Jaden thought.

* * *

As soon as Jesse got to the bathroom, he leaned against the wall trying to slow his heart rhythm down. _Wha – what just happened? _Jesse was so deep in thought, he failed to realize that someone had walked in. 

"There you are, mate," said Jim. He stared at Jesse and had to admit that the outfit looked attractive. When the Australian went to check on his sister, he dicided to check on Jaden, and the brown haired wanted Jim to find Jesse and see if he was okay. "It's a good thing you're okay."

The green-eyed teen stared at Jim. "Wh – what just happened in there?"

The Australian sighed. "I see that you had a little run in with Haou. Not the most pleasant experience ..." Jim looked stressed, putting his right hand on his bandaged left eye. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this earlier, mate ... but Jaden has a personality disorder." Jesse nodded his head, calming down quite a bit. "And I'm sure you figured out he's bipolar too."

"I see," Jesse finally spoke up. "How did Johan deal with this?"

Jim shrugged. "You got me, mate. I didn't know my cousin well enough to find out, but she did have some mental issues ..."

Just as the Australian teen was going to give more detail, his cell-phone rang. Jesse couldn't help but watch Jim's reaction when the older teen stared at the screen.

A hint of a blush came across Jim's face. "Excuse me, my mate is calling."

Jesse straightened up as he raised a brow. _Wonder who ..._

_**"Where are you!" **_A rough male voice shouted on the other end of the line. Jesse winced, but Jim had a playful smirk.

"Having a bad day, mate?" the Australian teen purred. He turned his attention back to Jesse. "Jaden should be okay by know."

With that, Jim walked out.

* * *

Jaden sat on the floor of his room, curled into a fetal position. _Why can't I do anything right? _

_**That is because you are an idiot, **_Haou muttered.

"Jaden ...?" came Jesse's soft voice. After he had changed back to his narmal clothes, he had walked back to check on Jaden. Jesse walked up and knelt in front of the depressed teen. "Jaden ..." he called out again, putting his hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Why can't things go back the way they were, Johan?"

Jesse sighed, looking sympathetically at Jaden. He pulled the teen in to his strong arms. "Jaden. I want to help. Will you let me help?"

The brown haired teen nodded his head. "We'll help each other," Jaden proposed, staring up at Jesse. "I can tell you need help too -"

"Uh ... Jay ..."

Jaden placed a finger on Jesse's soft kissable lips. "I'm going to help you regain your memories, Johan. No ifs, ands or buts."

Jesse stared into Jaden's eyes and could see determination. The green-eyed teen wanted to tell him the truth, but only smiled. _Maybe I can learn a little more about what happened, _Jesse thought.

To be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

My Name is Jesse, not Johan

Chapter Five

By KellyQ

Syrus walked into the hospital and smiled when he saw Alexis walking toward him. "Hi. How's Jaden?"

The young woman smiled. "He's doing a little better than he has in awhile. I think Jesse might the one who can snap him out of his depression."

"I hope so. Jay's been in a lot of pain since Johan died, and I have a good feeling about Jesse. I just hope that Haou doesn't try to hurt anyone like he did with Jim."

"I don't think he will, Sy. There's a lot of Johan in Jesse, and I have a feeling that Jesse is the key to erasing the pain in Jaden's heart ..."

* * *

_**Jaden stood in his backyard, and stared at the fence in front of him having a sudden urge to see what was on the other side. His ears pricked up at the sound of bells hitting together in perfect rhythm. Jaden tried to figure what could it could be, but his imagination couldn't grasp what could make a sound like that, and turn it into music. **_

_**So he decided to climb the fence and look.**_

_**Jaden peered over and his eyes caught sight of a young girl with bushy dark green hair. The young girl turned her head, and Jaden noticed that her eyes were closed. She wore a blue satin kimono, and bells around her wrist that jingled every time she moved her hands over her head. **_

_**By now Jaden was under the spell, cast by the girl's beauty ... **_

"I climbed the fence every chance I could, so I could see you dance," Jaden explained. He and Jesse were sitting on the bed, looking at some photos. One of the photos was a younger picture of Johan wearing a kimono, and a lily flower was in her hair. "It wasn't long before you caught me watching ..."

_**Jaden balanced himself on the fance. His eyes widened when he saw emerald green-eyes staring right into his. He was so drawn into her eyes, which held a lot warmth, that he lost his balance and he ended up landing on his side. The young girl giggled, and walked up to help him. Jaden jumped to his feet and blushed in embarrassment. **_

_**"Sorry ... I ... didn't mean ...!" Jaden stammered. **_

_**The young girl smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad you like my dancing. It's called The Crystal Beast Dance." **_

_**Jaden nodded his head, still entaranced by her beauty and the sound of her strong feminine voice. **_

_**"You have a name, right?" the girl asked, snapping Jaden out of his daydream. **_

_**"Hmm? Oh. It's Jaden Yuki. Yours?" **_

_**"Johan Anderson," she answered. **_

_**"Johan ..." Jaden repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. **_

"I can't tell you how embarrassed I was when that happened," Jaden explained. "After watching you, I encouraged you to try out for the school dance team ..."

_**Johan looked nervous as she stood in front of the teachers door. Where's Jaden? **_**He said that he would be here** _**... just as she thought that, she heard familiar footsteps. She turned to see Jaden running up. **_

_**Once he got close, the brown haired boy stood there to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late, Johan. I almost forgot to grab something for you ..." **_

_**Johan blinked and Jaden pulled what looked a barrette in the shape of a lily. It was made of copper and glass. Her eyes widened. It was a really nice barrette, not a cheap plastic one. "You brought this? For me?" **_

Jaden had pulled the barrette out of his nightstand drawer. He handed it to Johanhoping to get some sort of reaction out of herJesse stared at the thing. He looked back at Jaden to see that the brown haired teen looked as though he wanted Jesse to wear it.

After a moment, Jesse put it on. Jaden eyed the green-eyed teen for a moment. He shook his head. It didnt look right in Johan's hair. Maybe ... Jaden put his hands in Jesse's hair to undo the barrette. All train of thought of removing the barrette changed to Jaden having the desire to run his hand through Johan's hair. They stared at each other for a moment until Jaden had a sudden urge to kiss Johan on the lips. Jesse stiffened when Jaden leaned in and pressed his lips against Jesse's. Jaden pulled away when Johan didn't respond.

"Johan ... I ..." _please don't run out on me again! _Jaden pleaded in his mind.

"D-don't worry about it," Jesse breathed, trying to calm his wildly beating heart; his chest was heaving. "You just surprised me ... that's all." _What's going on with me? Why do I feel like I'm being drawn to you? _

The depressed teen watched Jesse for a moment. "Making you feel uncomfortable is more like it," Jaden finally said, snapping the teen out of this thoughts. "I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable around me, Johan. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?" _This is going to be harder than I thought ... It's like meeting you all over again ... _

_**Why not find out the truth? **_

_I don't want to hurt Johan ... _then an idea came to mind. "Johan, if I do something you don't like, tell me, okay?"

Jesse only nodded, feeling a little bit more comfortable.

* * *

Kenzan looked at his boyfriend with a scowl. "You're not going back there, are you? You seem to want to hang out with your sister more than me!" he accused. 

Jim couldn't help but chuckle, with amusement in his good eye. "It looks like I'll have to tame you," the Australian teen purred. In one swift motion, Kenzan was pinned casually on the couch. Jim leaned over him to see his boyfriend glaring at him. Kenzan's eyes had changed from brown to a yellowish animal color. Jim knew how he was going to take care of this little problem. He bent down and bit Kenzan's hickey again. The teen yelped in pleasure and shock.

The Australian teen pulled back to see that Kenzan's eyes was back to normal. "There. Now I've got your attention, mate. Are you going to listen?" Kenzan nodded. "There's a new volunteer at the hospital named Jesse. He looks a lot like Johan," the Australian teen explained. "And I want to make sure that Hoau doesn't try to hurt him."

"Oh. Okay," Kenzan agread, sound mollified. "I want to come with you, Jim. I don't want anything to happen to you in case Hoau decides to come out and try to hurt you again."

* * *

Alexis pocked her into Jaden's room to see him resting his head on Jesse's lap. She looked closer to see that Jesse was studying the photo albom and the barrette Johan used to wear was still in Jesse's hear. 

Alexis tried to hold back a chuckle. "So. He had you wear that thing, huh?"

Jesse looked up. I don't mind, really. He smiled when I put it on. But I'm thinking about having it be a pin insead."

"Have you asked Jaden? That barrette is one of the few things that is left of Johan," Alexis informed him.

"He said that could anything I want," Jesse answered truthfully. He placed the book on the table and gently laid Jaden's head on the pollow. Jesse stared down at Jaden's peaceful face and had strong desier to kiss the teen, but he pulled back and followed Alexis out.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

My Name is Jesse, not Johan

Chapter six

KellyQ

Jim and Kenzan walked into the noisy coffee shop. Jim looked around and found Jesse sitting at a round table, a cup of iced chocolate milk in front of him. They both made their way to him. Jesse got up and introduced himself. _Jim's right, he does look like Johan, _Kenzan thoughtThe three sat down.

"So how's it going with you and Jaden?" Jim asked.

"It's going well. He thinks that Johan lost her memories, so he's been telling me a lot about their life. He told me how they met," Jesse explained.

"I thought that barrette looked familiar," Jim said, looking at the barrette that was now a pin on Jesse's shirt. "So no more run ins with Haou?"

Jesse pondered a bit. The first time was kind of scary. The second time was not so bad, but kind of embarrassing...

_**The two were sitting on Jaden's bed. Jesse noticed that it was Haou who was present. He didn't mind that all too much, but Jesse felt more comfortable around Jaden. **_

_**"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know who you are," Haou said, reaching out to play with a strand of hair that was curved around Jesse's face. "I find you very interesting." **_

_**The green-eyed teen blushed slightly. "I want to know you too. Jaden told me how Johan came into his life. What can you tell me?" **_

_**"She was strong, sweet as honey, gentle as a Lamb, and very smart," Haou explained, removing his hand from Jesse. "She was afraid of me at first, but I showed her that I wasn't going to hurt her." Haou had a keen eye on Jesse the whole time, feeling vibes similar the ones he got from Johan. "Would you rather talk to Jaden?"**_

_**"If I can," Jesse said, feeling less tense. He watched Haou's personality recede. Jaden opened his eyes and they both blushed. "Hey, Jaden," Jesse smiled...**_

"Haou doesn't mind me being around Jaden to much. I prefer being with Jaden anyways, he tries hard to help make people happy ... and Jaden is friendlier than Haou."

"Haou can be kind of mean. Especially when Jaden feels threatened or doesn't feel safe around the person," Jim explained.

Jesse bit the bottom of his lip. _So that's why Haou is always around, when I'm around Jaden. Maybe I should try a little bit harder. Be more compassionate, considering that he's been through a lot. _

* * *

_**Jaden opened his eyes and they both blushed. "Hey, Jaden," Jesse smiled. **_

_**"That's good Haou doesn't mind you anymore. I thought he stopped liking you disappeared after that fight with Yubel," Jaden said softly, with a distant look in his soft brown eyes. "Everyone said that you died, but I knew that was a lie. Haou and I looked everywhere for you. A lot of people thought I went off the deep end after that," Jaden explained. "I did lose everything after what happened. That's how I ended up here." **_

_**Jesse looked sympathetically at Jaden. He really wanted to help heal Jaden's shattered heart. Jesse pulled Jaden close and rubbed his back ... **_

"Jaden," a voice called out, snapping him out of his thought.

The brown haired teen blinked a few times to see that Syrus was sitting next to him on the bed. "Sy? What's going on?"

The smaller teen smiled. "You spaced out when I was asking you how things are going with you."

Jaden smiled. "I'm doing well. I was thinking about some stuff."

Syrus chuckled. "You were probably thinking about Jesse and how hot he is."

Jaden wrinkled his nose. "Jesse? I don't know anyone named Jesse."

Syrus knew that Haou was going to come out at any moment. The smaller teen watched Jaden's facial expression closely. His face turned rigid, and his eyes changed from soft brown to a yellowish-red possessed color.

"So, that's who he is," Haou spoke up.

Syrus bit his lip. "Yeah. He came here to volunteer," Syrus explained. "But don't be too upset with Jesse, Haou. He just wants to help, like everyone else has tired to do."

Haou sighed. Syrus had a point. Jesse didn't do anything offensive, and so far, the green-eyed teen had been really supportive.

* * *

Jesse came into Jaden's room an hour after Syrus left, to see Jaden sitting next to the window, deep in thought. "Jaden …?" The green-eyed teen walked up, but stopped when the brown haired teen spoke up. 

"Who are you, really?"

"My name is Jesse," he said, walking forward and stood next to Jaden. "My sister wanted me to help people. It was her last wish before she died … so I know what it's like to loss someone you love."

Jaden nodded. "I'm sorry that I mistook you for Johan. I was sure that you were her."

Jesse smiled. "Don't feel embarrassed at all. If you want, I can help you find out where Johan is, so you can see her again."

Jaden's facial expression changed from depression to hope. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You deserve to know where she is. No one should keep that from you."

Jaden's expression softened. "Thanks Joh – I mean Jesse. That would mean a lot to me."

Alexis watched from the doorway and smiled. She knocked on the door jamb. The two boys turned. "Jaden, it's time to see your psychiatrist."

"Yeah," Jaden said, looking back at Jesse. "Maybe I should introduce you to Banner!"

Jesse looked at his watch. "Maybe some other time, Jay. Right now I have to get going."

"Okay," Jaden smiled. "You'll be coming tomorrow right, Jesse?"

Alexis rose a brow. _Has he figured it out? _She stared closely at Jaden to see that he looked a little perkier than he had in a long time. _Well, I'm glad. Jaden deserves to be happy again. _

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

My Name is Jesse, not Johan

Chapter Seven

KellyQ

Jaden looked at the clock beside the bed. "Where is he? He said that he would be here."

"Jaden," Alexis' voice came from the doorway. He turned. "You need to take your meds."

"Where's Jesse?" he asked abruplty, turning to face the nurse.

Alexis was about to say something when her cell-phone rang. Jaden watched her, having a feeling that it was Jesse as she put the phone to her ear. "Why it's none other than prince charming coming to save his prince from boredom," Alexis teased, winking at Jaden. "You're coming tomorrow? I could try. What time? Sure. Jaden would be glad to see you then."

Jaden pouted cutely, when Alexis put the phone back. "He's not coming over until then? Do you know when?"

The nurse chuckled. "I'm sure you can survive without prince charming," Alexis teased, before walking out.

Jaden wrinkled his nose. "That girl needs to stop reading yaoi mangas. It gives her bad ideas."

The brown haired teen didn't mind people who were like that. Heck. His good friend Zane was going out with Aster. Jim was going out with Kenzan. Everyone had something precious in his or her life. _Why is my life one big mistake_, he thought to himself.

"_**You're selfish, Jaden," Cobra accused. "You know every choice you've made was for your self, right?" **_

Jaden smiled bitterly after taking his meds. "You're right Cobra. I am selfish, huh?" with that, the brown haired teen laid down.

* * *

Jesse walked into the police station and looked around. He felt someone watching him. Jesse's eyes shifted to the right to see a young man with gray hair, pail smooth skin, and deep blue eyes. The young teen wore a fine business suit. Jesse quickly turned his gaze away, and walked to the computer.

"Hey," the teen called out. Jesse turned to see the teen walk up. "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"It's Jesse Anderson. And no. I'm not related to Johan Anderson. I'm looking up Information about where she is."

The blue eyed teen blinked. "She's at the Dark Cemetery. That's all I can tell you."

Jesse flinched. _That's where my sister is ... _Hope drained from him.

_**"The poor mate hasn't been the same since that day," the Australian teen explained, coming out of the painful memory. "I tried my best to help after Johan died, but he refused to believe that she didn't make it." **_

"I see," Jesse sighed. "Thanks Mr., uh.."

"Phoenix. Aster Phoenix. A detective." he watched Jesse walk out, with slight suspicion in his eyes. Aster sighed. "Wait," he called out. Jesse turned. "Why do you want to know?"

"A friend of mine named Jaden -"

"Yuki," Aster finished. "You must be the one Syrus mentioned. I can see the resemblance, but Johan's eyes had a reddish tint to them."

Jesse nodded. "I reckoned you're one of Jaden's friends."

"More like an acquaintance of his. My boyfriend's little brother Syrus has more of a bond than I do."

"I see," Jesse sighed. _It looks like a dead end here, _he thought. "Thanks for your help, Aster." with that he bowed with respect and walked toward the door.

Jesse felt someone staring at him. Startled he looked up to see a tall muscular man standing right in front of him. The man had black hair, and dark cold emotionless blue eyes. Everything he wore was all black.

"Hey, Zany," Aster said. "I'm over here."

The dark haired teen moved aside and walked over to his boyfriend. "Who's the bitch over there," Zane asked jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Jesse froze when the word 'bitch' came out of his mout.

Amusement flashed across Aster's eyes. "Jealous? Don't worry, he just wanted to know about Johan." Zane turned but Jesse was already gone. "I think you scared him off," Aster chuckled.

* * *

Jesse sighed. He definitely was not going back there again. He pulled out his rainbow colored cell-phone and called Alexis.

"**Why it's none other than prince charming coming to save his prince from boredom,"** Alexis teased from the other line.

Jesse blushed. "Tell Jaden that I'm coming over tomorrow."

**"You're coming tomorrow?"** Alexis asked, hoping to get the information right.

"Yeah," Jesse answered, walking to a small white limo. "I went to the police station and tired to get informantion on Johan but I didn't get anything," he continued as he got into the back seat. "But if I could look at some of your documents. I appreciate it."

**"I could try,"** Alexis said.

"Thanks. Could you meet me at Pet's coffee shop?"

"What time?" Alexis asked.

"How about in two hours?"

"Sure. And I tell Jaden that you're coming tomorrow"

Jesse nodded his head and put his phone away. He saw the refection of the review mirror - a hopeful look in his one good eye. This limo driver was also Jesse's butler. He had long silver hair. His long bangs parted to one side, hung over left eye. He wore a nice red business suit.

The butler went by the name of Maximillion Pegasus. "Where were you thinking of meeting Miss. Rhodes?" he asked wanting to get the information right.

"Pet's Coffee shop," Jesse answered, staring out the window. _I just hope I'm doing the right thing_ ...

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

My name is Jesse, not Johan

Chapter eight

By KellyQ

Alexis walked into the coffee shop and grasping the file to her chest, looked around but didn't spot Jesse. _I must be early, _she thought. Alexis walked over to an empty table near a window. She looked down to see a bunch of crumbs on it. _People are so messy! _Alexis walked to the table containing sugar packet, and creamer. She grabbed a couple of napkins and walked back to the table. She used one of the napkins to wipe the table off, and placed the file that was in her hand down. Alexis sat down and looked out the window to see a small white Limo pull up. She held her breath, having a strange feeling that it was Jesse in the limo.

Other people in the shop stared too, especially the girls. Jesse got out of the limo and walked in. Most of the girls watched his every move, as he walked over to Alexis.

"I – I didn't know you were rich," Alexis muttered.

"Yeah. Well, I don't like being too public about it."

"I see," Alexis said, nodding her head in approval. "Would you like me to by you some coffee before we get started?"

"If you want," Jesse said, shrugging one shoulder.

Alexis looked closely at the green-eyed teen and noticed that he wanted to get down to business. "Did something happen on the way here?"

Jesse blinked. How did she know? "I went to the police station and got really rude service from this guy named Aster Phoenix. All he said was that Johan was buried at the Dark Cemetery. That's all he told me."

"That's true. That's right where she's at. Zane or 'Zaney' as Aster puts it, decided that's where she should go," Alexis explained, seeing anger flash across Jesse's eyes. "I see that you just met him. What ever he said to you, don't take it personally. He's like that until he gets to know people." she continued, and handed the folder to Jesse. "I'm not really supposed to give you this, considering that Zane was the one who put Jaden in the hospital..."

"It's because of Haou, wasn't it..."

Alexis couldn't help but chuckle. "I can see why Jaden thought you were Johan. You two have the same personalities, and I find that sweet."

"Thanks," he muttered. He really wanted people to stop thinking he was someone he didn't know. "Haou said that she was kind, gentle, smart and strong."

"Oh, she was. Especially when it came to Jaden. She fought really hard to make sure that Jaden didn't get locked up. Johan believed that Haou was spirit," Alexis explained. "I tried telling her that Jaden had split personalities, but she didn't believe me."

"That makes sense. But how did Zane tie into all this? He must've not liked Johan if he decided to bury her in the Dark Cemetery," Jesse said, feeling a little angry.

Alexis' expression darkened. "That's a long story. My brother Atticus was Zane's first love. They were together for a long time until my brother became ill and died. Zane wasn't the same until he met Aster. He's changed a little, but not much." Jesse nodded his head. _That's sad. Zane didn't have to be jealous of Johan and Jaden. _Jesse sighed and started to read over the paper work. "I really need to get back. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call. But your best bet is to talk to Jaden or Jim. They'll be better at answering questions than I could." With that, she got up and walked out.

* * *

"What are you up to, Zaney?" Aster asked. He pulled up a chair. He turned the chair around so that the back of the chair was in front of him. Aster draped his leg over and sat down. He looked at the computer screen to see that his boyfriend was looking up information about Jesse. "Well, aren't you a devil." 

"I had to make sure that my suspicions were correct, and I was right. Jesse came from a wealthy family."

"I could've told you that," Aster snickered. He leaned in and bit Zane's ear, hard. "I knew there was a Johan Anderson, who came from a poor family, and Jesse Anderson – who came from a wealthy family. Two different families with the same last name."

Zane grunted in pleasure. "Since when did my little bitch beside to take interest in other people?"

Aster couldn't help but snicker again. "Aww," he taunted playfully. "Is Zaney jealous?" Aster purred in Zane's ear.

In one swift motion, Zane managed to push Aster to the wall, holding his hands over his head. "Careful, my little bitch. You don't want me to have ideas, do you?"

A playful smile made it's way to Aster's pink luscious lips. He leaned toward Zane's ear. "Maybe I'm tired of waiting for you ..."

Zane smirked, and rubbed his knee between Aster's legs. "You're sectionally impatient, aren't you."

Aster narrowed his eyes and trapped Zane's leg between his knees. He yanked his hands free and pushed Zane onto the floor. They both landed with a thump, with Zane's leg still trapped between Aster's legs.

* * *

Pegasus walked into Jesse's room with a tray of tea in his hands. The young Anderson sighed and stared at the folder. "Is everything alright, Jesse-boy?" 

"I don't know," Jesse sighed. Pegasus placed the tray down and sat next to him. "I'm afraid to know more about Johan. She sacrificed everything for Jaden."

Pegasus smiled sadly. "Love makes you do crazy things. So I'm sure she loved him enough to do anything for him."

Jesse nodded his head. "Jaden loved her too," he explained, touching his lips.

Pegasus smiled knowing that something happened between the two boys. "I'm sure with whatever _decision_ you make, things will turn out just fine."

Jesse couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Pegasus. You've been really helpful."

To Be Continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

My name Is Jesse, not Johan

Chapter Nine

By KellyQ

Jaden looked at a ring in his hand. He couldn't wait to see Johan, and give her the ring. He had spent way too long without seeing his precious. He smiled when Jesse walked in. "Hi, Jesse. What happened to you yesterday?"

"I spent the whole day trying to find out where Johan is." Jesse answered.

Jaden looked a little hopeful. "You did?" his expression softened. "I really appreciate that you're taking time to help me. Like I said, I tried looking myself, but failed."

"Don't mention it. You have a nice smile and I want to see it more often, and the other thing I was thinking of was to have you live with me."

Jaden blushed a little and stared at him for a moment. "Really? I mean. If that's okay with your parents."

Jesse chuckled. "They won't mind at all. I just need to see if I can get you out of here."

Jaden sighed in relief. He didn't like living here. Everyone wasn't really all that friendly, and all he wanted was to be with his Johan. "Jesse? Do … do you think Johan left me because I'm a little naive?"

Jesse bit his lip.

**Pegasus smiled knowing that something happened between the two boys. "I'm sure with what ever **_**decision**_**you make, things will turn out just fine."**

**Jesse couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Pegasus. You've been really helpful."**

**The butler nodded and walked out. Jesse stared down at the file and bit his lip, feeling a knot form in his stomach. Jesse opened the file and the first thing he saw was a picture of Johan right after the fight with Yubel. She was covered in blood, some of her hair was cut off, and a knife wound went along her chest. Jesse winced after looking at the picture. _They must've had a hell of a fight! _He thought. Jesse pushed the picture aside and started to read about what happened to Johan. The young woman was about seventeen before she died. She diagnosed with insomnia at the age of ten. Kicked out of the house by the age of thirteen before her parents were killed in a fire. _That means she was homeless,_ Jesse thought. **

"Jesse," Jaden called out softly, wanting to reach out and run his hand through Jesse's soft hair. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you have told me about Johan," Jesse said sitting next Jaden.

"I can't wait to see her," the brown haired teen smiled. "I was planing on asking her to marry me before that happened. It did screw everything up what Yubel did. She tried every which way to make my life hell, because I didn't love her the way she loved me. I just wanted to be her friend, not her lover."

Jesse nodded his head. "Sounds like she didn't care about how you felt."

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm used to it by now," the brown haired teen said. Jesse started at him. Jaden smiled. "When you have problems like I do," he continued to explain, pointing to the side of his head. "You intend to let it go."

"I better go see if I can get you out of here."

* * *

Jesse walked up to the front desk to see Zane standing there. They both stared at each other for a moment until Jesse broke the silence. "I wanted to know if Jaden Yuki can be released." 

"What makes you think you can do any better than Johan did?" Zane finally spoke up.

Jesse closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, trying to calm his nerves. "I want to help Jaden heal."

Zane snickered. "I'm sure, but Jaden is too far out there to know what is fantasy and what is reality."

Anger flashed across Jesse's eyes. "Jaden can't help the way he feels about things! Give him credit for trying to think positively!"

Zane's eyes shifted to the left to see Jaden watching them from where he was standing. A lot of emotion could be seen on the brown haired teen's face. "If you really think that strongly," he said, looking back at Jesse. "Then there's no reason to stop you."

The tension in Jesse's body dropped as Zane handed him a form to fill out. Jesse looked the information over and looked to see that Zane was gone. The turquoise haired teen turned to see Jaden standing there, a lot of emotion in his eyes.

* * *

"Jaden, are you alright?" Jesse asked. After seeing Jaden's expression, Jesse went up and hugged the depressed teen. "Talk to me, Jay!" 

"Why does everyone hate Johan?" Jaden finally asked in a timid voice.

"You two were happy, and some people get jealous," Jesse answered.

Jaden blinked. That makes sense, he thought. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I probably would've let Hoau beat the shit out of Zane for talking about Johan like that."

"Don't worry too much about it. Things will get better over time. Right now I have to fill out the form so you don't have to live here anymore."

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of one of his friends. "Chazz is going to be jealous when he finds out I get to leave."

"Chazz? Who's that?"

"He likes to be referred as_The_ Chazz," Jaden explained. "I don't know that much about him aside from having mental problems and a habit of cutting himself." The brown haired teen shivered at the memory. "I found him one time in the bathroom lying in a pool of his own blood. It was really scary."

"That's good you saved him," Jesse smiled. "You took responsibility and saved a life, and that's not easy."

"I try," Jaden muttered darkly. "Considering that people had told me that I'm selfish and I don't know how take care of myself." Jesse could see pain in Jaden's eyes. "Sometimes I felt like I was a burden to Johan when I messed up."

Jesse smiled sadly, and pulled the brown haired teen into a comforting embrace. "She loved you, Jaden and that's all that mattered."

To Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter Ten

Kellyq

Alexis walked into Jaden's room to see him packing. "I'm glad that you finally get to leave. You never really belonged here to start with."

"This place wasn't too bad. I got to make good friends. Chazz was unique. Marik and Bakura were weird. Yami had his own way of viewing people. He thought I was a prince from another time named Haou."

Alexis chuckled and shook her head. "You know Yami and his way of believing that people can be reincarnated."

"I know. I just don't believe in that stuff." Jaden shrugged and went back to tossing clothes into a his duffel bag.

Alexis nodded her head. "Anyways. Here are your medications," she said, placing two bottles on the table. "Zane has told Banner that you're moving in with Jesse, so you don't have to worry about that part."

Jaden's expression softened. "That's nice that Zane is willing to help me too."

_You have no idea how much Zane helped out, _Alexis thought, nodding her head. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the doorjamb. They both turned to see Jim and Kenzan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked enthusiastically. He walked up and hugged them both.

"We're here to help you move, mate," Jim smiled.

Jaden nodded his head as Alexis walked out. "Where's Jesse?" he asked, noticing that the turquoise haired teen wasn't there. "I want to see him again."

Jim and Kenzan gave each other sideways glance. It didn't take long for Jaden to read their vibes from the two. He huffed. _Why does everyone tease me about Jesse? _Jim watched Jaden closely to see that the brown haired teen was blushing.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see your new mate soon. He's just preparing your room," Jim explained in a half teasing voice.

* * *

Jaden watched a limo pull up and his mouth hung open when Jesse climbed out. Pegasus got out too and walked up and shook the shocked brown haired teen's hand. Pure amusement flashed across Pegasus' one good eye. 

"You must be Jaden Yuki," he chuckled. "I've heard a lot of good things about you."

All Jaden did was nod his head; stunned that Jesse had his own limo. "You – you didn't tell me that you were rich," Jaden uttered.

The turquoise haired teen chuckled. "I'm not very public about it," Jesse said. He wrapped his arm around Jaden and guided him to the car as Pegasus put his stuff in the trunk. The turquoise haired teen opened the door for Jaden and the brown haired teen climbed in. Inside the limo had soft seats, and a small TV screen on the armchair. Jaden sat down and buckled himself in as Jesse sat next to him.

"This is kind of cool," Jaden remarked. Pegasus smiled and sat down to start the engine. "I've always wanted to ride in one of these. But I've never had enough money to do so. Johan and I lived off the money she got from the government. It wasn't much but it was enough since half of the rent was paid by Johan's Case Worker, Miss Fontaine. That left us with enough to pay for food, electric, and medication."

Jesse nodded his head. He knew a little about the special services that the government provided for people who couldn't work or needed help.

"Enough about me," Jaden said. "I want to know more about you. All I know is your name."

"Let's see. I really love animals and I have quite a few of them," Jesse started to explain.

"Johan loved animals and colors too." Jaden chuckled at a memory. "I remember one time she drew animals and colored each of them different colors of the rainbow. The teacher wasn't amused by it."

Jesse smiled. "It sounded like she tried to be a positive influence toward people."

It went on from there, talking back and forth about stuff. It was pleasant for Jaden to share his feelings with someone other than Banner or anyone else.

* * *

They pulled up to what looked like an ordinary house. Jaden stared in awe for a moment. _Jesse's smart not to let people know_, Jaden thoughtPegasus got out and opened the back door. Jesse was the first to climb out, and helped Jaden out. The two walked to the door, but Jesse didn't open the door right away. 

"I'm going to have to warn you: one of my pets is very protective of me, so if one of them jumps on you. It's Amethyst."

Jaden nodded his head and stepped behind Jesse, so he wouldn't get scratched up. The turquoise haired teen chuckled and unlocked the door and stepped in first. Like Jesse warned, there stood a beautiful pure white cat. She had the appearance of a large house cat. And next her was a Tiger! He sat casually next the white cat.

"Hey there you two," Jesse greeted warmly. The tiger walked up as Jesse crouched over him and started to talk to him.

Jaden smiled until he felt the white cat staring at him with curiosity in her eyes. The brown haired teen moved away, wondering why Amethyst was giving him a stare.

Jesse chuckled. "Easy girl. You must be hungry," he said motioning for Amethyst and the tiger to follow him into the kitchen. Jaden and the two cats followed Jesse into the kitchen, and the brown haired teen watched the whole thing.

"What's the tiger's name?" Jaden asked in curiosity.

"It's Topaz," Jesse answered, putting down a slab of meat in a big bowl. Topaz used one of his claws and cut the stake in half and used his nose to nudge part of it to Amethyst.

Jaden continued to watch. _Something tells me that I'm going to like it here, _he thought. His eyes were so fixed on Jesse, that he didn't know that Amethyst was watching his every move.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 11

Kellyq

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Jaden asked, watching Jesse make his way to the living room with a hand full of Sodas. He placed them on the table.

"If you can bring the bowl of Chips and the bean-dip from the kitchen, that would be great!"

It had been a week since Jaden moved in and the others wanted to make sure Jaden was settled in right. During that time a bond was starting to grow between the two boys. Jaden got to meet the other animals: Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle, and Sapphire, a beautiful white stallion with a personality to go with him. Jaden smiled. _Maybe when we finally find Johan, Jesse will let us live here! _Then he blinked. Jaden almost forgot about Johan and with all the commotion going on, he was sure Jesse forgot about helping him look.

"Jesse," Jaden called out, as the turquoise haired teen followed him to the kitchen. "Is ... is alright if Johan can live with us after we find her? I mean - until we find a place of our own?"

Jesse smiled. "Sure. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I've just been making sure you've been comfortable."

Jaden expression softened as he pulled Jesse close. "Thank you so much for helping me, Jesse. It means a lot to me that you try and understand me and Johan."

Jesse smiled and moved some hair away Jaden's face. "You're my friend Jay ..."

The brown haired teen chuckled. "I like being called Jay then be called partner."

A playful look flashed across Jesse's eyes. "Oh? And what did you call her?"

"Precious," Jaden answered simply. "Anyways," he continued, shaking his head, "we better get the rest of the stuff out before the others get here."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Banner came first with a small box in his hand. He handed the box over to Jaden and he gave Banner the tour of the large house.

"I'm glad that things are working out for you," Banner said as he sat down on the couch.

"It took a little bit to know where everything was and get some of the animals to trust me," Jaden chuckled nervously. Banner looked closely at his client and saw three-day-old scratches on his face.

"Oh my. One of them doesn't seem to like you," Banner remarked.

Jaden chuckled again. He scratched the back of his head, and looked to where Amethyst was resting. "I don't think she trusts me being around Jesse. And she always stares at me like I'm a snack bar or something."

Jesse walked into the room and chuckled at Jaden's reaction when Amethyst pounced on him. _You do taste good and Amethyst wanted a taste too, _Jesse thought with a smirk. "Like I said. She's very protective of me."

It was then that the doorbell rang. Topaz walked to the door and opened it with his paw. Jesse walked up to see that it was Syrus, Kenzan, Jim and Alexis.

"Hey guys," Jaden said from behind Jesse. "We were going to start the party without you!"

Alexis observed Jaden the whole time, to see that he looked a lot healthier. She couldn't help but smile as he unwrapped presents, talked, and laughed. Alexis eyed Jesse, and their eyes met for a brief moment. She motioned for the turquoise haired teen to follow her to the other room.

"Have you mentioned anything to Jaden about Johan yet?" Alexis asked.

Jesse sighed. "Not yet. I want to get him to trust me first so when I do take him, he won't be too shocked by it."

"You guys," came Jaden's voice from the living room, "if you want some chips and bean-dip, you better get in here before we eat it all!"

* * *

By the time seven o' clock neared, the guests were ready to leave. Jesse and Jaden bid everyone good night and a safe trip home.

"That was fun," Jaden said, stretching. He walked to the stairs that lead to the second floor. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"I'll be up shortly," Jesse said, leading the animals toward the kitchen.

Jaden smiled and walked up the stairs, down the hallway, and opened the door to his room. His room had nice carpeted floorin, and a twin-size bed. The ceiling was painted with the picture of outer space. Jaden's desk was off to the side of the bed and the window was off to the right. The brown haired teen laid back, and stared at the ceiling, and smiled. He laid there for a moment until the clock started to chime.

Jaden grumbled. "I wish that I didn't have to take my meds." With that, he walked to the bathroom and started to look in the cabinet for one of them. Jaden frowned. _Where did I put that last one? _He closed the cabinet door and walked into Jesse's room. "Jess, have you -" Jaden paused when something caught his eye. He turned and walked to the desk to see a peach colored folder. Next to the file was the picture of Johan after her fight with Yubel. Jaden's eyes clouded over with grief and confusion. Why would Jesse have this picture? His eyes shifted back to the file, and his heart started thumping painfully in his chest as he reached for the file.

"Jaden," came Jesse's voice from the open doorway.

The brown haired teen slowly turned. His eyes had not changed. "W-where did – you find this?" He asked, holding up the picture.

Jesse walked up and pulled Jaden close. "This is not how I wanted you to find out," he murmured. Jaden started to feel an uneasy sensation in his gut as Jesse started to lead him to the bed.

"W-what do you mean? She is alive, right?" Jesse's expression darkened as he took the file and sat down next to the shocked brown haired teen. Jaden moved away. "No! Johan's not dead!" Anger started to grow in Jaden. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Listen to me, Jay ..."

"I ... I trusted you!" Jaden seethed. He was trying to keep Haou from coming out and hurting Jesse. The turquoise haired teen tried to comfort Jaden but Haou surfaced. Jesse was pinned underneath him, having a tight hold around Jesse's throat. "I warned you, didn't I? I didn't want to hurt you, but you crossed the line!"

Jesse tried to pry Haou's iron grip from his neck. "Please. I'm just ... just trying to help ..." he wheezed. Jesse reached up and cupped his face. "I'd never wanted to hurt Jaden. I want to help heal his heart. Please give me a chance!"

Haou narrowed his eyes as he lessened his grip on Jesse's neck. "Why? So you can play another twisted game?"

Anger flashed across Jesse's eyes. "I'd never do something that cruel to anyone, and you know it!"

"Then tell me why you kept it from Jaden and I?"

"I was trying to find away to share the file with you," Jesse explained. Haou got off of Jesse and picked the folder up that fell to the floor. Jesse sat up and rubbed Jaden's back as he sat the depressed teen down. "We'll do this together, Jay. You don't have to do this alone."

By now Jaden had tears streaming down his face. He turned and threw himself in Jesse's arms. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. Jesse rocked the sobbing teen back and forth. "Johan ... Johan!"

To Be Continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

My name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 12

By KellyQ

It had been a week since Jaden's mental breakdown. It didn't take long for him to go into great depression. Jaden hardly responded to anything. He only lay there in bed, mumbling things under his breath. Jesse watched with pain in his eyes. It hurt him when he saw Jaden so down. Jesse knew that it was his fault for bringing so much pain to Jaden. All he wanted was to help heal his heart, not crush it further than it was.

"What am I suppose to do," he murmured to Sapphire. "I didn't mean to hurt Jaden. I just wanted to help him, not hurt him."

The stallion looked around for something to cheer his master up. He walked to a flower that bloomed two days ago. He plucked the flower and gave it to Jesse.

"Thanks," Jesse murmured, kissing Sapphire. He stared down at the flower, and sniffed it. The aroma helped him feel better. "That's it! I'll whip up some flowers! That was a good idea! You're the best!"

With new hope, Jesse ran back into the house and colided with Jaden. They both fell on the floor with Jesse on top. Jaden sat up and pulled Jesse close.

"I'm sorry," Jaden murmured. "I ... I don't know what came over me. But I think I'm ready to look at the file."

"Are you sure," Jesse murmured back, looking into Jaden's eyes. The brown haired teen nodded his head. "Okay. If you feel that you're ready. We'll look at it together."

Jaden pulled Jesse up and they both walked up the stairs. Jesse could feel Jaden shaking a little as they stepped into Jesse's room. The turquoise haired teen sat Jaden on the bed as he grabbed the file. Jesse sat next to Jaden and clutched his hand. They both looked at the peach folder as Jesse opened it.

The color of Jaden's eyes changed when he saw the picture of Johan. He never thought he was going to have painful memories come back and hit him full force. Jesse watched Jaden's facial expression and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"I cause problems for everyone," Jaden murmured darkly. "I even hurt Johan a few times, but she forgave me." He smiled bitterly. "If this is my punishment, I'm willing to take it like a man."

"Johan loved you and I can see why," Jesse said rubbing his back. "You are attractive, strong, and pure."

Jaden stared at Jesse, touched by his words. "Thanks, Jesse. You're not bad looking yourself ..." _I might as well come out and say it, _Jaden though. "What I mean is that you're beautiful."

**_Johan looked away from Jaden, a dark blush made it's way across her face. "I'm not that beautiful!" _**

**_A playful look made it way to Jaden's face ..._**

"Jaden ..."

The brown haired teen blinked when he realized that he was inches away from Jesse. Not that Jesse minded being close to Jaden. He liked being close to the brown haired teen. Jaden, on the other hand pulled back, a dark blush across his face and his heart was beating really loudly. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. Jaden jumped to his feet and was about to run when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap about his waist. Jaden stiffened. "J-Jesse?"

"I'm flattered," Jesse breathed. Jaden turned and stared into his emerald green eyes. Jesse chuckled when he noticed the dark blush across tan cheeks. He had to admit that it was cute.

"Thanks for not thinking that I'm odd," Jaden said, pulling away from Jesse. He walked back to the bed and sat down. The turquoise haired teen sat next to Jaden. "I know that I have split personalities and mood swings ..." Jesse nodded his head before Jaden continued. "I tried to tell Johan that I wasn't possessed by some spirit, but she would just kiss me and say: _I love you both._"

The brown haired teen smiled and pulled out what looked like a pocket mirror. Jesse stared at it for a moment and noticed that it was a holographic projector. "Alexis and another friend of mine, Blair, gave me this."

Jaden opened it up and a holographic image of Johan appeared. She had a big grin on her face, and her eyes held love and compassion. Jesse studied her face and saw that she had a faded bruise on her neck, and she had a cast around her wrist.

_"Partner, I got the thing working," _Johan said as she turned. A slightly younger version of Jaden appeared next to Johan. He took a gentle hold of her and pulled her close, and started to kiss her. Jesse watched Jaden close the device and placed it to the side.

"She was always happy even after Giese took advantage of her kindness ...!"

**Jaden crawled down the ventilator shaft. He could hear Johan crying and pleading for Giese to stop. ****_I'm coming Johan! _****He finally came to the end of the tunnel and peered down to a big room. Jaden's eyes fell upon a site that made his blood boil – Giese was trying to pin Johan down! Her blouse was torn down the middle and Giese's hands were trying to pull Johan's pants down. **

**The young Anderson tried to twist out from underneath Giese. He smirked. "You sure are frisky ..." he said in a husky rough tone. **

**Jaden growled. No one touches what was his! Without even realizing it, he leaped out, ready to tackle Giese to the ground. The poor teen wasn't aware that a net sprung out trapping Jaden in the air. **

**"Partner!" Johan panicked. **

**Giese smirked – a dark twisted smirk. "So, you must be the brown haired slut – Jaden Yuki ..." **

**Just as Giese said that, Johan managed to free her arm and rammed her fist against the older man's face. Giese yelped in pain as he pulled away, long enough for Johan to slip out from underneath him. **

**"You bitch!" Giese cursed. **

**He reached for Johan, not even realizing that Jaden had freed himself from the net. The brown haired teen swung across the room, swinging his lag back and kicked Giese off Johan. Jaden landed right in front of her with a possessed look in his eyes. Jaden went after Giese. He tried to hit the older man, he failed to strike him. **

"I woke up an hour later to discover that Giese raped her," Jaden explained, shaking slightly. "Johan turned out pregnant after we were released from the hospital a week later ..."

**Jaden came home to see Johan resting on the couch. He walked up and sat next to his girlfriend, on the floor. He waited for a good two hours before Johan opened her eyes. **

**"Partner ...?" The brown haired teen smiled, but it faded when he saw the look in Johan's eyes. "I - I'm pregnant ..." Johan finally announced. Jaden flinched as his eyes clouded over with shock. He slowly put a shaky hand on her belly. Johan chewed on her lower lip. "But the Doctor said that baby has a very slim chance of survival ..." **

**Jaden lowered his head. "I'm so sorry ... it's my fault that Giese raped you ..." a tear came down the brown haired teen's face. **

**Johan flinched as Jaden pulled her close, and held the young woman tightly, not wanting to let go. "You - you're not mad?" **

**Jaden straightened the woman's posture, and wiped the tears away. "You're still ****_my_**** Johan despite everything that has happened." **

**"Thanks. That means a lot to me ... I thought you would think I was a whore ..." **

**Anger flashed across Jaden's eyes. "Don't even think that, Johan! We'll get through his together, just like with everything else that comes our way." **

**Johan just nodded her head. Jaden layed her down as she pulled out a pill. The brown haired teen stared into Johan's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaden asked. **

**Again, Johan nodded her head. Jaden took the pill and put it in his mouth and leaned in to kiss Johan. The brown haired teen rubbed her throat to help her swallow the pill that was going to end the unborn childs life. Then Jaden trailed his hand down her chest down to her belly, and gave it rub.**

Jaden stared down at his trembling hands as tears came down his face. "Why am I such a horrible person? Why can't I do anything right?" Jesse pulled Jaden close and rubbed his back. "I wish that I could start over again," he murmured.

Jesse smiled and straightened Jaden's posture so that they were eye level. "No one is stopping you from starting over," he said. _If I play my cards right, he'll accept me, _Jesse thought.

Jaden blinked as he wiped the tears from his face. "I know. I just haven't found the right way to do it yet."

"You have me. I'm always here to help and listen."

Jaden couldn't help but smile. "I know. That's one of the reasons why I've fallen in love with you." Without warning, he kissed Jesse fully on the lips.

To Be Continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 13

By KellyQ

Jaden couldn't help but smile. "I know. That's one of the reasons why I've fallen in love with you." Without warning, he kissed Jesse fully on the lips. The kiss was a little rough for the turquoise haired teen's liking. Haou took hold of Jesse's writs and pushed him down, and pinned Jesse's body underneath him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what's it like to touch someone of the same sex." Jesse shivered when he felt Haou's face against his neck. "Hmm, you smell good," he murmured huskily, "sweet and innocent."

Jesse shivered again when he felt Haou's tongue lick his neck. The turquoise haired teen tried to hold back a moan of pleasure. Jesse could smell a bitter sweet scent from the brown haired teen. "J-Jaden ..."

The brown haired teen pulled back immediately and lost his balance. Jaden landed on his butt as he licked his lips tasting a sweet sensation. He couldn't believe that he allowed Haou to surface and give into his desire. Jaden pulled back, wanting to hide from Jesse. _I can't believe I tried to take advantage of him like that, _he thought curling up in a ball. _I am a horrible person! I don't belong here. I should be sent back. That way Jesse would be safe if I tried to take full advantage of him like I did with Johan. _More pain hit his heart, thinking about the girl he had loved. All Jaden wanted as a chance to start over and have someone help him erase the pain in his heart.

Jesse, on the other hand, was a little disappointed that Jaden pulled away. He looked at the depressed teen in the fetal position and Jaden was muttering things under his breath. Jesse slid to the floor and crawled over to Jaden and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jay," he called out softly.

"I just want the pain to go away," Jaden murmured as Jesse leaned in and kissed the tears away. The brown haired teen scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Jesse. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can you help me forget?" Jaden murmured, running his fingers through Jesse's hair. "I do love you more than a friend, and when you gave me space I felt lonely without you."

Jesse held Jaden close and rubbed his back. "I thought I really hurt you when I showed you the file and that was the last thing I wanted to do."

Jaden smiled. "I know, and I'm thankful for your kindness too. Most people would've given up on me or I would have wound up with another psychiatrist. The one I had before Banner was Cobra," he explained, shivering slightly at the memories of the imposing man. "He drove me to the point where I thought about committing suicide. If it wasn't for Johan and Jim, I wouldn't be alive right now." Jaden pulled back and rolled his sleeve to show Jesse a scar on his wrist. The turquoise haired teen winced at the sight. The skin around the wound looked rough and red. The knife wound went all the way to his elbow and faded stitches could be seen. "I know it looks gross," Jaden muttered, rolling the sleeve down. "I was in a coma for a week after I cut myself. When I woke up, I was told Cobra had died of a heart-attack and Johan went into a state of shock ..."

"You don't need to tell me any more," Jesse murmured, kissing Jaden tenderly. The brown haired teen kissed back, this time it was soft and loving. "I'm willing to help you forget - if you want to forget this way."

It took a moment for Jaden's hazy mind to comprehend what was going on. _J-Jesse is willing to offer himself to me? I .. I don't deserve that! _"J-Jesse, wait," Jaden said weakly. The turquoise haired teen pulled back and stared into hazy brown eyes. "Are – are you sure you want to do this? I – I mean "

Jesse chuckled and ran his fingers through Jaden's soft brown hair, and pulled the teen close. "I'm sure. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing all this for you, would I?" The last part dropped to a whisper as Jesse moved some hair from Jaden's ear so he had better access to his neck.

Jaden shivered when he felt Jesse's wet tongue against the sensitive spot. The brown haired teen slowly put his shaking hands on Jesse's muscular arms. The turquoise haired teen had firm biceps and broad shoulders. Jaden moaned in pleasure as Jesse's hand trailed up and down his chest, shoulders, and sides. The brown haired teen wrapped his arms around Jesse and his hands slid up and down his back, pulling his shirt up a little. _His skin is soft, just like everything else in Jess, _Jaden thought feeling warmth throughout his body.

Jesse stared into soft brown eyes full of lust and desire. The turquoise haired teen smirked. He was about to lay Jaden on the floor and lavish his body when there was a knock on the door-jamb. Jesse growled lightly and turned to give whoever interrupted them a glare. He turned to see that it was Pegasus holding the phone.

The butler rose a brow when he saw the look in Jesse's eyes. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but Jaden has a phone call."

* * *

"Banner?"

Right after Pegasus handed the phone over to Jaden, he requested to have some privacy.

**_"So. How is everything?" _**Banner asked through the other line.

Jaden bit the bottom of his lip. _Should I tell him? _"I'm fine. Things are going okay."

**" Just - Okay?" **Banner repeated. He could tell that something was off.

Jaden sighed. "I just don't know what is wrong with me. I haven't really been good about controlling myself. I choked Jesse when he showed me the file about Johan ... then I tried to take _advantage_ of him."

**_"Oh dear. Is everything all right?" _**Banner asked.

"For the most part, yeah," Jaden muttered. "He said that he'll help me in anyway I want ..." the brown haired teen trailed off thinking about Jesse's soft skin and the warmth he felt.

**_"That's nice of him," _**Banner said, snapping Jaden out of his lustful daydream.

Jaden blinked and blushed. "Even offering yourself to that person?"

Banner choked on the other end. **_"He said that?" _**

Jaden whimpered. "I ... I do love Jesse and he loves me too," he admitted, "and - and I think we can have something beautiful between us ..." the brown haired teen trailed off again - hesitation in his voice.

**_"And what's stopping you," _**Banner asked figuring out what was going on. **_"You're happy and that counts." _**

* * *

Jesse stood beside the open door, listening to the words that came from Jaden. _Jaden ... _the turquoise haired teen thought, feeling warmth flood his body, but it turned cold when he heard what Jaden said next.

_"I should be sent back to the hospital. I've caused Jesse too much trouble."_ Jaden paused. _"I know. I just have this feeling that if I don't, I'll hurt him and that's the last thing I want. Okay. I'll talk to him about it. Okay, bye." _

Jesse stood there for a good solid minute, before he walked in with a fake smile on his face. Jaden looked to see that the turquoise haired teen was smiling but the look in Jesse's eyes told him something different.

"How was the talk with Banner?" Jesse asked sitting next to Jaden.

"It was okay, I guess," Jaden murmured, refusing to make eye contact with Jesse. "I've also been thinking - I should be sent back."

To Be Continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 14

By KellyQ

Jesse stood beside the open door, listening to the words that came from Jaden. _Jaden ... _the turquoise haired teen thought, feeling warmth flood his body, but it turned cold when he heard what Jaden said next.

_"I should be sent back too the hospital. I've caused Jesse to much trouble."_ Jaden paused. _"I know. I just have this feeling that if I don't, I'll hurt him and that's the last thing I want. Okay. I'll talk to him about it. Okay, bye." _

Jesse stood there for a good solid minute before he walked in with a fake smile on his face. Jaden looked to see that the turquoise haired teen was smiling but the look in Jesse's eyes told him something different.

"How was the talk with Banner?" Jesse asked sitting, next to Jaden.

"It was okay, I guess," Jaden murmured, refusing to make eye contact with Jesse. "I've all so been thinking: I should be sent back."

Jesse bit the bottom of his lip. He wanted to express how he felt, but he kept his mouth shut. "Is that what you really want? I mean, I'll support you on any decision you make."

Jaden stared at him for a moment before he looked away. "I don't know. All I know is that if I stay here I might do something I'll regret."

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. "If you're worried about _that_, don't be. It takes a lot to hurt me."

Jaden's expression darkened and Jesse knew that Haou was going to comment on what he just said, and the turquoise haired teen was ready. Haou stared directly at Jesse. "You may think you can hide your emotions by acting all sweet and caring, but I know better than that. So fooling me wont be easy. If you don't want Jaden and I to leave then just say so."

Jesse gave Haou a glare. "I was trying to until you wanted to join in the conversation."

Haou returned the glare and pushed Jesse on his back. He tried to straddle Jesse, but the turquoise haired teen took hold of Haou and pushed him back enough so that they were sitting up. Jesse was about to move his hands away when Haou took hold of his wrist and leaned in. Possessed eyes studied the turquoise haired teen.

"I know you think I hate you," Jesse finally said. "But that's not the case. You feel the same as he does right? So if he's feeling the need to go back, you must feel that way too."

Haou continued to study Jesse's face. "Why do you care about someone, who is weak," he questioned, pushing Jesse down, holding Jesse's arms over his head. "Don't you want someone who's stronger, someone who can ..." Haou's voice dropped to a husky whisper as his hand traveled up and down Jesse's body. "Who is willing to grant your desire?"

Jesse still glared at Haou. "That is only if Jaden wants to!"

The color in Jaden's eyes changed as he stared down at Jesse. He realized that he had the turquoise haired teen pinned down. Jaden's eyes widened when he noticed that his right hand had Jesse's arms over his head and his left hand was on Jesse's chest. The brown haired teen pulled away. "See? This is the reason why you should take me back - I'll just hurt you the same way I hurt Johan!"

Jesse sat up and went over to Jaden. He pulled the depressed teen close. "If that's what you want me to do, then I'll help pack up so you can go back," he murmured. Jesse pulled away and walked out of the room.

Jaden let out a cry of frustration, and slammed his fist against the floor. "This is all your fault Haou! I almost got Jesse to trust me ... Oh, just shut up!" The last part came out like a hiss. Jaden got up from the floor and walked to his room and closed the door.

* * *

Jesse walked into the stall to see that Pegasus was shoveling out Sapphire's cube. The two stared at the turquoise haired teen as he took the rake and walked past them. Jesse stepped onto the backyard to rake the sand that was all over the small fenced yard.

Pegasus raised a brow when he saw the look in Jesse's eyes. "What happened this time, Jesse-boy?" Pegasus asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing. Jaden just wanted to go back to the hospital," Jesse answered.

Pegasus had a puzzled expression. "And you're going to let him go?"

"If that's what he wants then I'll support him in that decision," Jesse said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Sapphire ears went flat against his head and his tail flicked in the wind. He walked up and niped his master's hand, giving Jesse a stare is if to say: _If you let him go through with this, both of you will regret it. _

Pegasus looked closely at the stallion. "I think he's got the right idea, Jesse-boy. You need to tell Jaden-boy how you feel. He still might want to go back, but at least he has something to think about."

The turquoise haired teen stared at his faithful friends and smiled. Thanks. I'll talk to him right now."

Jesse walked up to Pegasus and handed the rake over. Sapphire stepped up and pushed Jesse forward until he was back into the house. The stallion gave his master one last shove and closed the door. Jesse sighed and made his way to the stairs. He walked up the two flights of stairs and made his way to Jaden's room. Jesse took a breath, and held it for a moment, and let out. The turquoise haired teen knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but got none.

"Jaden ...? It's me, Jesse. May I come in?" He asked. Jesse still got no reply, so he walked in and sat on the bed.

Jaden pulled the covers over his head when Jesse came in and sat on the bed. He didn't want to look into emerald green eyes full of pain.

"Jaden, I'd rather you didn't leave," Jesse finally said. "It would be lonely without you. And I'll miss you a lot if you leave." He layed next to the brown haired teen. "You're precious to me just like you thought Johan was precious to you."

_He ... he feels that strongly about me? _Jaden thought. He tried to hold back at a sob as he threw the covers back and hugged Jesse. "I'm sorry for hurting _you _Jess! I just wanted to make sure that I didn't ... Cobra was right, I am selfish and arrogant!"

Jesse frowned. "No you're not! You never really were," he said, stroking Jaden's cheek. "So, are you going to stay?"

"If you're willing to put up with Haou too," Jaden answered as Jesse nodded his head. "Sure. I'll stay."

To Be Continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 15

By KellyQ

A blush made its way to Jaden's face as he stared at Jesse. The turquoise haired teen was wearing all black. The shirt was sleeveless and tight around his body, revealing his well-toned chest, muscular arms, and the black pants were also tight. In other words, Jesse did look delicious. Jaden mentally smacked himself for having such thoughts when they were planning to go rock climbing.

**_Jaden walked into Jesse's room to see the turquoise haired teen pulling his shirt off. Jesse turned and caught Jaden staring at him. A glint of amusement flashed across Jesse's eyes when he noticed that Jaden flushed even more._**

The two teens stood in front of a rocky mountain that stood five stories high. "Shall we get started?" Jesse said, snapping Jaden out of his lustful memory. The brown haired teen blinked a few times and took the utility belt. "We're going to be hooked up with the same line. That way if either one of us falls, the other can catch the line," Jesse explained. He turned and put the end of the cable to Cobalt's beak. The Eagle took flight and landed on top of the mountain. He walked over to a solid tree and started to wrap the cable around the tree. The Eagle made sure that it was secured as Jesse tugged.

Jaden smiled. "It amazes me how smart your animals are. Come to think of it, Johan and I did have two pets: Kuriboh and Ruby," the brown haired teen remembered. "Johan wanted something that would spice up our life, so she went and got two Hamsters. They were a handful considering Ruby would somehow get out of the cage and run loose all over the house." Jesse couldn't help but smile when Jaden laughed; it was a sweet laugh that filled the turquoise haired teen's heart with joy. "We spent two days trying to find her. We didn't know that she was hiding underneath the bed until one night we were changing the bed sheets. She scurried out and almost caused Johan to trip," Jaden explained, trying to keep his laughter at bay. "We better start climbing, or we'll be late meeting the others at the festival later."

Jesse watched Jaden walk to the wall and started to climb. "Are you sure you want to go?" The turquoise haired teen asked walking to the wall too and starting to climb. "We don't have to go if it's going to cause a lot of painful memories."

Jaden shrugged and put his hand in a groove. He pulled himself up as he placed his foot on a groove. "I don't mind going. It might be fun to see what had change with their stuff. Johan was part of the dance team," Jaden explained. He paused, catching his breath. "She was part of this act that told a story about a young man who fell into darkness ..." Jaden chuckled. "I wonder if they're still doing it?"

"I can find out for you," Jesse offered.

"You don't need to do that." Jaden smiled. He paused in his climbing and stared to his right, his eyes widened. Part of the cleft went on for a few more miles. The cool air ruffled through his clothes. "Wow ... It's beautiful up here ..." the brown haired teen murmured, feeling a gentle breeze brush pass.

Jesse smiled. "Yep. That's why I always find enough time to do this. It helps me relax after words."

* * *

It didn't take long before they made it to the top. Jesse heaved himself up and pulled Jaden the rest of the way. The brown haired teen was guided away from the edge. Jaden didn't look directly down, but the view was nice.

"You did well for someone who hasn't done this before," Jesse complimented. "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

The two boys picked themselves up and walked to a picnic basket. They both laid the blanket for lunch, and divided what they were going to have. Jaden was the first to bite hungrily into a ham sandwich. He stared over at Jesse to see that the turquoise haired teen was drinking out of a water bottle.

Jesse caught Jaden staring at him and a mischievous glint flashed across the turquoise haired teen's eyes. "Jay ...?" He couldn't help but feel the need to tease the brown haired teen. Jesse leaned in just as Jaden turned and their lips barely touched. "Is there something you want?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Jesse kissed Jaden and pulled back. The turquoise haired teen licked his lips and smirked when saw the look on Jaden's face. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Jesse teased. He could tell that Jaden was having a hard time refraining himself from wanting to lavish Jesse's delicious looking body.

Jaden swallowed as he watched Jesse raised his hand and beckon for him to come closer. Jaden nodded his head and crawled over to Jesse and the turquoise haired teen kissed Jaden again. Both boys moaned in pleasure as they both explored each others bodies. Jaden tried to have his way of being on top of Jesse, but the turquoise haired teen wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to be the seme! Jaden pouted when Jesse managed to lay him down and straddled the brown haired teen's hips. They both stared at each other as Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse and pulled him down. They started to kiss again and moan. Jaden loved every moment of it, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin the moment. He felt loved and wanted when he was around Jesse, and Jaden hoped that Jesse felt that way too.

To Be Continued ...

I'm almost done with story, just a few more chaps to go, I'm done! And Thank you for liking this story too. I had fun writing it.

KellyQ


	16. Chapter 16

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 16

By Kellyq

Jesse gazed down at this new boyfriend. Jaden looked like he was desperate for another kiss. The brown haired teen leaned in and kissed Jesse fully on the lips. The turquoise haired teen chuckled.

"Do I taste that good?" Jesse asked, feeling Jaden trailing his kisses to the sensitive spot on his neck. The brown haired teen started to lick and suck on Jesse's neck. "Someone's getting possessive," the turquoise haired teen said, and he chuckled again.

Jaden ignored the comment as he made sure to leave a hickey. The brown haired teen licked the red mark and pulled back. "There. Now people will know that you're _mine_."

Jesse just shook his head and kissed his boyfriend. "We better get going."

They both packed up and started to climb down the cleft wall, with Cobalt Eagle watching over the two boys. When they reached the bottom, Pegasus was waiting for them. He had a cup of tea in his hand.

"Jaden," he said. "One of your friends named Syrus called. He asked if you're coming to the festival."

The butler pulled out Jesse's cell and handed it to Jaden. The brown haired teen looked at it for a moment until he decided to hand it over to Jesse.

"You want me to call?" The turquoise haired teen asked.

Jaden scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Johan did have a phone, but it wasn't a cell-phone."

Jesse nodded his head and started to look for Syrus' number. It didn't take long for the turquoise haired teen to find it and hand the phone over to Jaden.

**_"Jess?" _**came Syrus voice through the other line. Jealousy shot through Jaden. He was the only one who could call his boyfriend that. **_"Hello?" _**

"Yeah, Sy, it's me Jaden," he finally said, snapping out of his thoughts.

**_"Jay!?" _**The smaller teen gasped in joy. "**_How have you been? When I didn't hear from you, I got Alexis to give me Jesse's number! Is everything all right?" _**

"Sy, calm down," Jaden reassured his best friend, knowing full well that Syrus was upset for not keeping tabs. "I'm sorry for not telling you what has been going on. Jesse and I have been doing a lot of things together and I forgot to tell you, sorry."

Syrus sighed at the other end of the line. **_"Don't worry about it. But are you going to come to the festival? Everyone is coming – including Zane and Aster." _**

Jaden beamed. "Sweet! I'll be there!" _And I should keep in touch with all my friends. _"Where do you want to meet, Sy?"

* * *

The two teens were standing at the gate which led into the festival. Jesse wore a blue satin kimono and his boyfriend wore a red satin kimono.

**_"How about the entrance?" Syrus suggested. _**

**_"Sounds good to me!" Jaden said. _**

Jesse watched his boyfriend closely. He didn't like how tense and nervous Jaden looked. "Jay ...? Are you all right? We can go home if you want."

"No, it's okay," Jaden answered as his expression darkened. "I promised that I would come."

"Jaden?" came a voice that Jaden recognized right off the bat. It was none other than Yusuke. A tall man with seaweed green hair, and piercing violet eyes. He was all ready for the production of, _He Fell Into Shadows. _The green haired teen glanced at Jaden as he approached the two teens. "Wow. You look like shit," Yusuke commented to Jaden.

Jesse watched the whole thing and glared at the older teen. "Jay ... do you know who this is?"

Yusuke's eyes combed Jesse's body and he smirked. "Nice sex change - _Johan." _The seaweed green haired teen knew better then mock people, but he couldn't help it.

"If you want to know," Jaden responded darkly. "Johan's dead ..."

**_Jaden shivered as they stood in front of a familiar graveyard. He never liked this place. It gave him bad memories of when he was younger. "So, this is where your little sister Ruby is?" _**

**_Jesse nodded his head as they stepped onto the eerie ground. The tomb stones were not perfectly lined up and the trees looked as though they hadn't bloomed in over a decade. Jaden held onto his boyfriend as they made their way to Ruby's tomb stone. Jaden watched his boyfriend for a moment as Jesse placed a rose on his little sister's grave. _**

**_Jaden smiled and watched Jesse a little longer. The brown haired teen turned his head and took in more of his surrounding. The Dark Cemetery never looked peaceful. Jaden squinted his eyes when he thought he saw a name carved on one. Taking in a deep breath, Jaden walked over to a grave and his eyes fell upon name - Johan Anderson. _**

Yusuke wrinkled his nose. "What are you talking about? Johan's ..." he passed in mid sentence and looked closely at Jesse. The turquoise haired teen gave Yusuke a glare. The older teen chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I could tell that you weren't Johan. I was just playing around." Yusuke then pulled Jaden close. "I'm sorry to hear that," he murmured. "I wanted to visit you and tell you where Johan was but your friends told me that I would make things worse so I didn't."

_I guess all my friends were trying to help me after all, _Jaden thought. Yusuke pulled away saying that he need to get going or he would get yelled at for being late.

Jesse went behind Jaden and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Are you all right?"

"Jaden! Jesse! We've made it!" came Syrus' voice.

* * *

Jesse could tell that Jaden wanted to go home. They were now watching the production on stage. A muscular looking man with blonde hair and wings ran to Yusuke and caught him before he hit the floor. The blonde man also wore a blue blouse, with matching colored pants. Dark mist started to seep out on to the stage and roll onto the crowd. _This is new, _Jaden thought.

"_You disobeyed me," _came a deep voice to Yusuke.

The dark mist started to swirl around Yusuke and the blonde teen. "Please, don't let the darkness take me!" Yusuke pleaded to the blonde teen.

Jesse watched with slight awe. _Wow, he's good! _

The blonde teen held Yusuke close. "We'll go together," he said, wrapping his muscular arms around Yusuke and kissing him on the forehead.

The lights dimmed as the curtains closed. There was a short pause before the audience clapped. The rest of the evening was looking at booths and eating good food with the others.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me, Jess," Jaden said, trying to hold back a yawn. "I'm glad I went. It was nice to see the others." The two teens were heading up the stairs to their own rooms.

"That's good. I got the feeling that you didn't really want to be there, but you didn't want to disappoint your friends," Jesse said. They stood outside Jaden's door.

The brown haired teen smiled. "I do need to stop being selfish and think of others for a change."

Jesse ignored the comment and kissed his boyfriend and opened the door for Jaden. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

Jaden chewed on his lower lip as he watched Jesse walk back to his room. "Uh ... Jess ... is it all right if... if I sleep with you?" He asked in a timid voice.

Jesse stopped, turned, and smirked. He walked up and leaned in. "Do you want to finish what we've started when he had lunch?" he murmured in his boyfriend's ear.

Before Jaden could say anything, Jesse scooped his boyfriend in his out stretched arms. Jaden blushed as he was carried to Jesse's room; the door closed and clocked.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

My Name is Jesse, Not Johan

Chapter 17

By KellyQ

Jaden shift so he was laying on his stomach, and he closed his eyes feeling warmth flood his soul. Everything felt so heavenly. Jesse trailed his hand up Jaden's flawless naked body. The brown haired teen had soft skin, curvy hips, and a flat toned chest. The turquoise haired planted soft kisses up his back, and trailed his fingers over a tattoo that was on Jaden's shoulder. It was a nice tattoo of a humanoid dolphin.

**_Jaden walked into Jesse's room to see the turquoise haired teen pulling his shirt off. Jaden's eyes roamed the turquoise haired teen's bare back and noticed a tattoo just above Jesse's hips. The tattoo was in a shape of a gem. Jaden had a strong desire to trail his finger over the tattoo. _**

**_"I  I didn't know that you liked tattoos," Jaden said. He walked further into the bed room and sat on the bed. _**

**_Jesse turned after getting a shirt. "Yeah. I've had it for a while," the turquoise haired teen explained, as he put the shirt on. Jesse sat next to his boyfriend. "Would you like a tattoo?" _**

**_Jaden bit his lower lip. "Well ... I've always wanted one, but Johan said that needles spread germs. So I never had one, and from what I heard, having a tattoo is very pricey." _**

**_Jesse chuckled. "That's true about the cost, but you've got me now and if you want a tattoo, then you should have one." _**

Jesse looked down at Jaden to see that the brown haired teen was staring at a colorful jar that contained Johan's ashes.

**_The two teens stood in front of Johan's grave. Jesse looked over to Jaden and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. _**

**_"I ... I did have a feeling that Johan wasn't alive anymore," Jaden finally admitted, as his expression darkened. "But a part of me didn't want to believe that she died." Jaden paused for a moment and he smiled bitterly. "Come to think of it, we did make an agreement: if either one of us dies, the other should keep on living." _**

**_Jesse stared at Jaden. He never heard the brown haired teen talk so calmly and openly. "Jay ..." _**

**_The brown haired teen turned and gave Jesse a reassuring look. "It's okay. I'm happy now. I finally know where she is at." Jaden smiled. "And Johan's finally free ..." Jaden then bit the bottom of his lip, debating if he should tell Jesse how he felt. "She had a lot of pain and grief in her heart, and it pained me to see it in her eyes ..." Jaden's eyes shifted to Yubel's grave. "And I guess Yubel somehow knew how I felt and wanted to do something about it ..." _**

**_"So instead of fixing it Yubel made it worse," Jesse concluded. He pulled the brown haired teen in a warm embrace. They both stayed in each others arms for a moment. "Jay? You said that you wanted Johan to live with us, right? What we can do is cremate her body and place the ashes right by the window. It's up to you what you want to do." _**

**_"C - can we also cremate Yubel's body? I know a _****_perfec_**t**_ spot to dump her ashes." Jaden suggested. _**

**_Jesse smiled and kissed the smaller teen. "Sure. What ever your little heart desires." _**

The jar was sitting at the windowsill with the sun beaming down. Jesse looked closer and noticed a glint of peace in Jaden's eyes.

The brown haired teen shifted so that he was staring at Jesse. "Thanks for everything, Jess. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to move forward."

The turquoise haired teen gazed down at Jaden and kissed him. "That makes me happy, Jay. I wasn't quiet sure if I was really helping or making it worse ..."

Jaden chuckled and caressed Jesse's cheek lovingly. "I know you love me, Jess and I love you - so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Jesse smiled and gave Jaden a peck on the lips. "Okay. But we better go pick up Yubel's ashes."

They both got out of bed and started to get ready. Jaden stared at Johan's ashes and smiled. _We'll be right back, Johan. Jesse and I have to take care of a few things, so don't go anywhere, _Jaden thought. Jesse watched with amazment in his eyes. He had to admit that Jaden was really unique.

* * *

"So," Jesse started. "Where do you want to dump the ashes?"

The two teens where now riding on Sapphire. Jaden bit the bottom of his lip and stared at the tupperware container. "The old park, not far from here."

Jesse nodded his head. He knew where that place was. It didn't take long before they came across it. Jesse slid off first and helped Jaden down. The brown haired teen looked around. He found an old oak tree, and he smiled. Jesse watched Jaden walk up to a half dead oak tree.

This is where we first met," Jaden explained. "A couple of older teens were beating me up and she came to my rescue." He opened the container and started to sprinkle the ashes along the bass of the tree. "She looked after me after that. It wasn't until after I became really close to Johan that Yubel's attitude toward me change ..."

"She started to have a thing for you, right?" Jesse finished. He walked up and took a handful of ashes; he walked to the other side of the tree and sprinkled some. "Do you want to say a prayer?"

Jaden tapped his chin for a moment. "Nah," he said, dumping the last of the ashes. "I think this is good enough. I just hope she can now rest in peace."

Jesse dusted his hands off and walked over to Jaden. "I'm sure she'll do fine. And I hate to say this, but if it wasn't for Haou and Yubel," Jesse started to say. He pulled Jaden close and kissed his boyfriend. "We wouldn't be together."

Jaden smiled and a spark of life showed through his eyes. "That's true. I didn't even think of it that way, and we'll always be together," he said, running his fingers through Jesse's soft hair. The brown haired teen then kissed Jesse and pulled him closer to his own body. _Thank you, Yubel. Thanks for helping me find where I really belong. _

The End

WELL I'M FINISHED AND I WANT TO THINK YOU FOR LIKING THIS STORY!


End file.
